Wide Eyes
by Phiso
Summary: After 4 years, Hermione finally gets to see the motivation for her studies again...her little sister.


Sorry! I'm not dead. O.O I just hadn't finished anything yet...But here's something! The beginning of my very first multi-chapter story on here! :gasp: Heh. I hope you like it.

  
Wide Eyes  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
When Harry and Ron walked into the Great Hall for breakfast one crisp December morning, they found Hermione already there, multi-tasking as usual. Her right hand was busy feeding herself some eggs, while her left hand steadied the Ancient Runes book propped up against the table.

Harry slid in beside her and reached for some toast. 'Still working on that project?'

'Mmhmm,' replied Hermione distractedly, turning a page.

Ron shook his head in disgust as he sat on Hermione's other side. 'Christmas break is in a week, and all you can do is study...'

Hermione swallowed her cereal and said, without removing her eyes from the page, 'Don't worry, Ron, I got you your present already.'

Ron suddenly brightened and helped himself to some pancakes. Harry rolled his eyes. 'He's right, though,' said Harry pointedly. 'You've already written 3 essays and turned in 2 projects. This is starting to resemble our third year.'

Hermione gave him a piercing look. 'No, it's not. I'm organizing my time much better this year, and I'm not taking as many classes.'

'Yes,' interjected Ron, 'but all your classes are on N.E.W.T. level.'

'So?' said Hermione, her voice rising ever so slightly. 'I just - '

'"Want to be academically challenged," we know, we know,' recited Harry, taking a bite of his toast and rolling his eyes once more. 'Still, it's not healthy to be challenged at every waking moment.'

Hermione shifted her position a bit and looked back at her textbook. 'I just want to get a good grade on the N.E.W.Ts, that's all.'

Ron snorted through a bite of pancake. 'Ya...phure,' he managed to say. 'Das cuz yur 'ermione. Duh noots are juss a 'scyuse.'

Hermione frowned. 'I mean it! I want to get a good job after Hogwarts.'

'Yes,' began Harry, chewing thoughtfully. He swallowed. 'But just because you're worrying about your future doesn't mean you should completely ignore the life you have right here.'

'I don't!' said Hermione indignantly. 'I go to all your matches - '

'I bet you wouldn't if you didn't know us,' said Ron.

'I go to Hogsmeade - '

'That's true,' said Harry, nodding.

'I...I...'

'Can't think of anything else, can you?' said Ron, grinning.

'S.P.E.W!'

'I don't know if that counts - it's really not a school organization or club or anything...' said Harry, pondering.

Sputtering, Hermione slammed her book shut and stuffed it into her bulging bag. She glared at the two boys who were looking up at her in surprise as she abruptly stood up. 'I don't have to prove myself to you two! Now if you'll excuse me, I have something important to do.' She haughtily turned her head at them and stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving two very stunned boys in her wake.

'Stupid boys...They'll never understand...' muttered Hermione angrily as she burst into the library. Ignoring the disapproving look from Madam Pince, she swiftly walked over to an empty table, dropped her large book bag upon it, and sat herself down with as much noise as she could possibly make without being kicked out.

Hermione opened her book and tried to read it, but found that she was too distracted to study. She wanted to go back to the Great Hall, but she couldn't now; not after that show she'd just put on.

Hermione silently fumed as she read the same sentence over and over, her eyes beginning to glaze over. Not only could she not finish her breakfast, she was wasting valuable study time brooding over this.

'Uh...Hermione?'

Hermione looked up and saw Harry standing there, looking very sheepish.

'Look, I'm sorry - '

Hermione looked back at her book indifferently. 'Go away, I'm studying.'

Harry sighed. 'Look, at least take this.' He held something out in his hand, and despite herself she peeked up in curiosity.

It was a letter.

'An owl brought it for you,' he explained.

'How do you know it's for me?' she asked, eyeing the envelope warily.

'It says your name on it,' he said bluntly, turning it over. Sure enough, there it was, underneath the stamp: Hermione J. Granger, Gryffindor, Sixth Year.

She turned pink as she took the letter from his hand. 'Did you read it?' she asked.

Harry shook his head. 'Nope. It's your letter, not mine.'

Hermione smiled a little. 'Thanks Harry.'

He nodded, looking more than a little relieved. 'No problem. Now, I have to go before...' Harry shot a nervous glance behind his shoulder at the vulture-like librarian behind him, who was now glaring at him with fierce vehemence.

Hermione stifled a laugh. 'She must still be put off that I made all that noise when I first came in...'

Harry gave her an incredulous look. 'Hermione Granger? Making noise? In a _library_?'

Hermione glowered at him. 'Very funny.'

'Hey, before I go...' said Harry slowly, leaning against the table slightly. 'What's the J stand for?'

'The J?' she asked, confused.

'In your name.'

Hermione gave him an enigmatic look. 'I am afraid I cannot disclose that information.'

'What?! Come on!' said Harry, a little too loudly. A few seconds later, he bolted out of the library, running for his life as an onslaught of books pursued him down the shelves.

Hermione chuckled quietly to herself as she turned back to the envelope. After staring at it for quite some time, curiosity overcame her and she reached for the letter. Who would be sending her a letter, especially one with a stamp?

As soon as she opened it she silently chided herself for not knowing sooner.

_Our dear Hermione,_

_We hope this letter finds you well and in good spirits. We know you are studying hard, and we're very proud of you, but this letter is short so it won't take up too much of your time._

_You sister, Emily, is coming back from the hospital this Monday! We know that you've been worried ever since you heard her health was acting up again, but she's better now and is looking forward to spending Christmas here with her family. Are you willing to come and visit this Christmas break?_

_We'll understand if you can't; we haven't told her about it yet, so if you don't come, don't worry about disappointing your sister. She's just as proud as us – if not prouder – and she wants you to do your best and come out on top, just like us. If you have too much work, stay there – we don't want you to fall behind with your studies._

_Well, stay safe and don't work yourself too hard – take a break every now and then. Oh yes, and don't pig out on those sweets! We don't want to have to make you dentures, do we?_

_With All Our Love, _

_Mom and Dad_

Hermione's hands shook slightly as she quickly re-read the letter. Emily was back! She was okay! Hermione buried her face into her arms and took a few deep breaths to calm down. It wouldn't do to have a heart attack before writing back her parents.

Emily...

  
NOW! GO review! I command you! XP 


End file.
